


If Only Roses Were Blue, They’d Proclaim My Love For You

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Louis, M/M, Pining, and they are coward haha, and what?, basically everyone is a wizard, but it works out in the end really, coz jealous louis is cute, liam is perspective, like harry and louis have been friends forever, like in real life he is, niall is the captain hehe, okay too many tags now, so details about hogwarts is generally wrong, zayn is mostly absent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Love is when you realise spending every moment with you loved one is special just because it’s them. Love is when you laugh when they laugh and it hurt when they cry. Louis may be suffering love in the most cliché way- by falling in love with his best friend. He had been in love with him since the first time they met when Louis used magic for the very first time to impress Harry. And their friendship and love bloomed through a rose.</i><br/> </p>
<p>A Hogwarts au where Louis and Harry are in love but afraid of rejections. Niall plays the matchmaker. Liam is all sensible till Louis challenges him to ask Sophia out and then he is just a love struck fool. And Zayn has a tendency to sleep too much and disappear at nights. (I suck at summaries I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all, most of the details about Hogwarts are wrong. So if there are any potterheads reading this, I’m so sorry. If there are any inaccuracies, please tell me. It has four chapters and an epilogue and I already have written the rough draft (took me over a week haha).  
> I’d like to dedicate this to S who even though hasn’t read any of my works still supports me. That's good. Also A who forced me to finish this.  
> Everyone reading this, thank you. Hope you like it :)

   The sun was shining brightly as Louis decided to take a walk down their town. Granted he was only nine years old but he was big enough to stroll around on his own. With small, quick steps he reached his favourite place- _the Orchard_. It was quite wide expanse of green land, speckled with trees and squirrels and butterflies. It was a fantasy world for the small boy.

Louis had been here before, plenty of time but this place still continued to mesmerise him. There was an array of flowers spread over a part of land. Red roses, white orchids, blue ivies and a lot more. The weather was cooler than that of the town as it was located outside the town. No one knew about the orchard and Louis was proud to call it his own. _Louis’s orchard_.

But this time, Louis could sense someone else around too. He could hear the muffled steps and crunching of dry leaves. A slight humming was coming from Louis’s right. He whipped his head there. How dare someone come to his orchard without asking him? This wasn’t fair to him. After all Louis had discovered this place. No one else was allowed her. No one.

With a firm thought in his head to chase the intruder away and a frown on his face, Louis set off in the direction of the song. The nearer he got the more curious he became. The thing was, the boy’ voice was really good- soft but gravely. And when he finally saw the boy, well his eyes widen and warmth spread through his cheek.

The boy was about his age that was crouching near the rose bushes. He didn’t pluck any but just sifted through the flowers, taking in their beauty. He had brown hair which curled at the ends and big green eyes which were shining as he looked around. His cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink due to the slightly cold temperature. He had a blue scarf around his neck and was wearing a burgundy jumper. There was an aura around him the beckoned Louis towards him. He didn’t realise he was staring. At that moment, Louis was sure that the beauty of the orchard or any roses didn’t even touch the beauty of this stranger boy in front of him. He wasn’t going to make him run away- he was going to know him better.

Louis realised that calling on to the boy would make him look like a creep as he was still hidden in the bushes. So the only choice was to walk up to him. Louis was told by everyone that he was ace at making friends. This was this chance to prove he could befriend anyone, even cute boys with blue scarves.

Louis took small, sure steps toward the boy, pushing the bushes aside. The boy didn’t look up even when Louis was right behind him, peering over his shoulders. Louis watched as Harry picked out a dried, grey rose from the bushes, tenderly and laid it on his hands. He had this pitying look in his eyes for the dried plant. Louis couldn’t be more endeared. This was a chance to make his entrance with a bam!

Bam!

Louis fell head first on the ground beside Harry as the lad scrambled around looking for the source of the commotion. Seeing Louis on the ground, the boy gasped and shifted to crouch beside the boy.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Louis heard the concern laced in the sweet, honey sweet tone of the green eyed boy. It was like chocolate bursting in a chocolate cookie or the warm sensation of the milk or the serenity of green pastures. What? This wasn’t description of his voice but the boy himself. From up close, he was prettier than the red roses beside him and the blue sky above him.

He had deep, chocolate coloured hair and milky white skin. Those big green eyes were staring at him with concern and ... expectation? Oh yeah he still had to answer.

Louis turned on his side and propped a hand to support his head. “Yup. Fine as... wine?”

With that Louis sent the boy in laughing which sounded like a bark. He immediately clasped a hand over his mouth. “Oops? I don’t laugh like that? Usually?”

Louis let out a tinkering, small laugh as the stranger’s words and as he changed every statement into a question. His rosy cheeks were now a delectable shade of red. His eyes were sincerely and apologetic.

“Hi,” Louis raised his hands to shake. If anything, Louis was polite. He had been taught by his parents to properly introduce oneself at the lot of places they went. “I’m Louis.”

“Harry,” the other boy replied, giving a blinding smile. There were two identical dimples on the either side of his face.

“You’ve got dimples?” Louis asked and immediately went to poke them but they were stranger yet so that wasn’t socially acceptable right? Wow! He was learning new words. “May I?”

Harry nodded quickly. Louis smiled and poked at his dimples. “You’re cute.”

With that the colour rose in Harry’s cheeks as he blushed furiously. With a small voice he replied, “You too.”

Louis knew he had a blush on his face too but he didn’t want to delve on that. So he chose to speak. He nodded towards the flowers in bloom. “So you, plucking flowers?”

“No,” Harry yelled outraged. “That would be a horrible thing to do. Imagine if someone pluck you out like that. Poor flowers.” He pouted beautifully at the flowers as if sympathising with them. Louis couldn’t stop the smile on his face which was spreading due to the immensely cute pout on Harry’s face.

“I really wanted to give you one,” Louis said in a sad voice. He picked the dead flower which was previously in Harry’s hand and was now lying on the ground. He gently touched each outer petal. He had what his mother called ‘magic’ on his fingertips. He had tried once or twice to replicate her way of blooming flowers but it would only work on petals. This time he wanted the whole flower to turn back to its reddish glow. He would try.

He moved his fingertips over the petals, stroking the stem and waited a few seconds. He desperately wanted to impress Harry and make him smile with those dimples. They had just met and Louis already felt like he had to prove something to him, win him over. But he was amateur at this stuff never having done anything or changed a flower but he wanted to right now. But the flower didn’t change, lying in its withered glory.

Just when he was about to give up, something changed. The drying petals started hydrating, little by little they were lifting up. Harry gasped as the greying, withered petals of the flower were filled with colour. They morphed from their grey form to a luscious shade of colour, slowly from the bottom to the tips. They weren’t red like the other flowers in the bush but they were very shade of pink which adorned Harry’s cheek. The rose changed fully until it was now pink in its full blossom. Harry’s eyes were wide with wonder. Louis smiled proudly at the flower and then sneaked a look at Harry.

His eyes were wide and shining as they took in the change in the flower. The wind slightly ruffled through his hair, messing them up. For that minute, not even the rose resting in his hand could ever compare to the downright angelic glory that was Harry.

“That’s beautiful,” Harry gasped, drawing Louis out of his stupor. He tenderly touched the petals like it would give in any minute and turn back to its withered form. When it didn’t Harry gave Louis a dimpled smile which made his heart swell.

Louis leaned ahead and placed the rose behind Harry’s ear. Leaning back, he tilted his head and observed the flower sitting snugly in Harry’s hair. He smiled wide. “Perfect.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, ducking his head to stop Louis from peeking at his blush, but the damage was done. Maybe it was Louis’s imagination but the rose just turned into a darker shade of pink, mirroring Harry’s cheeks.

“Even I can do magic, you know,” said Harry softly. Silent enough to be carried by the wind, undetected to the ear but to Louis, his voice was clear as day. Wow! His simile was improving. It was a simile right?

“Show me,” he demanded. Harry took one look at his face and nodded.

He picked up a leaf lying on the ground and placed it on his open palm. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the leaf. Louis was busy staring at Harry’s face scrunched up in concentration that he nearly missed that the leaf was levitated in the air, soaring with the wind. Harry opened his eyes and faced Louis with a wide grin. “How was that?”

“Awesome,” Louis replied, mirroring Harry’s smile with his own enthusiastic one. They were so alike.

-

After that, there was no telling the boys. They met regularly in the orchard. Playing with the leaves and moving with the winds. Louis got to know that Harry was from the neighbouring town of Holmes Chapel. Though it wasn’t as near if travelled by roads, but the orchard was just a five minute walk from their respective homes.

Louis got to know that Harry had one elder sister and a step father. Harry’s father had left them when he was young and Louis gave him a hug telling him how his father had died when he was young. He also told Harry how he had a younger sister and another was on the way, how he loved his new father and how his mum was the best. They got in a small argument deciding whose mum was the best but ended with the rolling over the ground and laughing, no final result.

It was no longer ‘ _Louis’s orchard_ ’ but it was now ‘ _HarryandLouis’s_ orchard’.

Louis was happy with meeting Harry in their orchard, chatting and chasing the butterflies together. One day their moms followed them to the orchard to see where their child sneaked to every day and met the other. Harry and Louis pouted while their orchard was discovered by their mums and was no longer their secret place but the good thing was their mums slowly became the best of friends. They were both witches so they decide to extend their children’s friendship to them too.

\--

“Harry, Hazza look,” Louis yelled as he bounded down the orchard to get to the green eyed boy. He looked at Louis with the same big green eyes Louis had come to like so much and smiled. Louis waved the paper in front of Harry’s face. “I got accepted at Hogwarts!”

Harry’s dimpled settled deep in his cheeks as he yelled. “Me too.” He leaped straight into Louis’s unexpected arms which led them to tumble down on the ground. Harry didn’t seem even slight frazzled by their state instead burrowing his face deep into Louis’s neck.

“Woah, Curly, your hair is tickling me.” In the span of two years, Harry’s hair had turned from straight to curly ringlets at the end. They still not curled as yet but Louis liked to call Harry ‘Curly’. It was fun.

Harry raised his head to stare deeply into Louis’s eyes. “Oops?”

Louis pursed his lips to contain the fond smile. “Hi.”

They had this habit of saying ‘hi’ if one of them said ‘oops’ or vice versa. No one except them would understand the meaning the words held for them. It was like their ‘forever’ or ‘always’ as one could say.

Harry rolled over him to lay by Louis’s side. They silently stared at the blue sky above them.

“So...” drawled Harry. “This means we’ll be together?”

“I guess so.”

The both of them stared the sky, thoughts flowing through the years they’ll be spending together.

\--

Louis and Harry hold each other’s hands tight, afraid to let go. Their mums say soothing word but they both are scared. What if they run fast through the wall and crash?

“Its fine, loves,” Anne soothed. “I’ve done this when I was a kid too. Gemma?” She looked to the bored teen. “Why don’t you show them, dear?”

Gemma, who was busy rolling her eyes and sighing, rolled her eyes and sighed again. She uncrossed her arms and held on to her luggage trolley. “Fine. The things I do for my baby brother.”

“I’m not a baby,” Harry muttered under his breath, pouting. Louis squeezed his hand and said, “You’re not.”

Harry smiled at him. Gemma shook her head. “Oi! Watch and learn.”

She turned on her heels and ran straight toward the wall barrier. The two young kids were squinting their eyes, open just enough to see. They were afraid she was going to ram onto the wall. But she didn’t. Where she had ran off to was now only the wall- no sign of a fallen Gemma.

“See boys,” came the soothing voice of Anne. “Now your turn.”

The two looked at each other.

“Together?” Harry asked.

“Together.”

One hand on their trolley and the other entwined with other, they ran straight toward the wall in full speed. In what was a minute before the King’s Cross station was now another station. People- parents and kids alike- stood, talking and waving each other, a sea of black cloaks and chatter of voices as they bid farewell. A scarlet train stood in front of them, the children on the door. Some were the first years, chatting with nervous energy and enthusiastic air. Others were the older one who had been to the castle before and were speaking with their parent one last time before they left.

Louis looked at his mother and his sisters who were peering around her legs and smiled. “You’ll write to me?”

“Every day,” his mother assured. She had a proud smile on her face with glint of tears in her eyes. “Girls, go say bye to your brother.”

Two little head rushed to Louis as he crouched and hugged them. He’ll be missing them very much. “I’ll miss you.”

Over their voices, the horn of the train sounded loudly. He drew back from his mother and sisters reluctantly and turned toward his best friend to see him hugging his mother tightly. The two of them made their way towards the door and waved till they couldn’t see the platform anymore.

“We need to find seats yeah?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and they lugged their luggage as they looked for seats. Most of them were already taken till they came to the last compartment. There were just three other lads there- one was leaning across the window, presumably sleeping, the other two were chatting amicably. And the three of them looked first years too.

“Can we join you three?” Louis asked, opening the door just a little.

The one with the brown hair and puppy dog eyes looked up and smiled. “Sure.”

Harry and Louis pushed the door open and flopped to the seat beside the other kid, a blond boy who was Irish maybe from his accent. The one who was sleeping, a raven haired boy, was still sleeping.

“I’m Liam,” said the puppy eyed boy. “And this is Niall. The one who’s sleeping is... well I don’t know. He’s still sleeping and was from the moment I came in.” He shrugged.

“I’m Louis and this is Harry.”

“Like Harry Potter?” bellowed the Irish boy and laughter. Liam chastised him for yelling as the other nameless guy was sleeping but he was still sleeping. Louis smiled and exchanged a look with Harry. Seems like they found new friends.

It was an hour later after they had eaten- Niall was still eating- that they had been already been acquainted. Zayn, as Louis learned after he woke up, had food and fell asleep again, was a muggle born. He had three sisters- one older and two younger- and was from Bradford. Liam had two elder sisters, both in Hogwarts too and was from Wolverhampton. Niall was from Mullingar, Ireland, and had an elder brother who was in his last year.

“So Louis,” Liam said into the silence. “Which house do you want to go in?”

“Let’s see. My whole family has been in Slytherin but they are not bad people so... any house would be fine by me. But.” He turned to look at Harry and entwined their fingers. “I’d like to be in whichever house my Hazza is in.”

“Hazza?” Niall asked through stuffed mouth. “Who’s he?”

Louis rolled his eyes while Harry stifled a laugh. “Its Harry’s nickname. But.” He looked threateningly around. “Only I get to call him that.”

Niall raised his hands in surrender while Liam laughed. Harry hid his face in the crook of Louis’s neck. “Same with me. Whichever house my Lou is in.”

Louis smiled fondly at Harry and missed the questioning eyebrows the other two boys raised.

“I’d rather be in Ravenclaw,” said Zayn from his corner of the seat, startling the four boys who had assumed him to be asleep. He took in the surprised looks and frowned. “Did you expect me to sleep the whole time? I’m not _that_ sleepy.”

Louis and Harry snorted at the same, earning a look from the mocha skinned boy. “So you two are close?”

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “Yup. Known each other from three years now.”

“That I can see,” Liam said, smiling.

“You got a problem with that, Payno?” asked Louis sassily and raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Liam said sincerely, puppy eyes in full force. “Not at all.”

Louis shrugged and went back to leaning back in his seat with an armful of Harry.

-

The castle was more than what his mum had described to him. As he walked beside Harry, he took in the enchanted ceiling and armours and the moving paintings. This place was absolutely beautiful. Looking at Harry, Louis realised he was just as mesmerised by it.

Someone clapped their hands to draw the attention of the gobsmacked first years. They turned their attention towards the sound and found a tall, strict looking lady with spectacles standing. “Hello boys and girls. I’m Professor McGonagall and I’m the head of the Gryffindor house. All the first years line up and follow me to the hall where you all would be sorted into your respective houses.”

At the mention of sorting, a wave of uncertainty and nervousness ran through the crowd. The murmurs stopped and everyone followed the Professor. Louis looked at Harry nervously to find him looking back just as nervous.

“We’ll be together,” Harry said confidently. He was so sure that Louis found himself believing him. He nodded and looked ahead as they marched through the tables towards a small stool place in the centre of the hall where an ancient looking hat sat. That was the sorting hat, Louis presumed.

Professor McGonagall called each student according to their surnames. Louis was biting his lips when their turn drew nearer.

“Styles Harry,” was soon called. With a reassuring squeeze, Harry walked to the front and put the hat on. The hat was too big for his head and falling on his eyes and not a second had gone by when the hat bellowed, “Gryffindor!”

The table in the far right cheered and with a glance and smile in Louis’s direction, Harry marched up to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. He patted the one next to it and mouthed, “For you.” Louis felt his hear soar.

As more names by ‘S’ and ‘T’ were called, Louis’s name finally came. He nervously walked to the scary looking hat. The last thing he saw was Harry smiling at him before slipping the hat on. It covered his eyes and he could only see darkness and the back of the hat.

“ _Hmm_ ,” a voice echoed in his head. It was the hat talking.

“Gryffindor please,” Louis thought furiously.

“ _Gryffindor why_?” came the voice. “ _You’d do better in Slytherin like your whole family_.”

“I want to be with my Hazza,” Louis thought firmly.

“ _Okay then_...” the voice came before a different voice came out loud. “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Thank you,” he thought before pulling off his hat.

He saw Harry standing up, grinning widely at him. “I told you,” he mouthed.

“You did,” he mouthed back and smiled. He was happy beyond words. Ignoring the people at the table congratulating and pat his back, he made his way straight to Harry and hugged him tightly. He knew that the other boy returned the sentiment of happiness and relief.

“Aww.” Louis looked to his left where he saw Liam. Weird, he didn’t see anyone else’s sorting. He’d have to know where Niall and Zayn were now.

Grinning, the two boys took a seat. Happy of being beside the other. There was a feeling of merry in the air. Louis decided not to tell Harry that he had chose to be with him. It was his little secret.

\--

000000

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't help the oops! and hi hehe...  
> hope you liked it. next update will be soon :)  
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a bit short but i hope you like it :)

Louis was sitting by the fireplace in the common room, completing his astronomy homework when he felt a body wrap across his back.

“Louuuu...” Harry whined in his ear. “I’m bored.”

“Oh sod off,” Louis said irritated as he pushed or tried to shake Harry off him. But Harry like a cat dug his fingers into Louis’s arms. “No. I’m never letting go.”

“I’m doing my homework,” he said resigned. There was no way he could complete it tonight.

“It’s not due for three more days, Lou,” Harry whined. “Don’t be such a nerd.”

“I’m not a nerd,” Louis complained. He pushed away the books and scrolls. “If anything, you are. I know you’ve already finished it, haven’t you?”

Harry smile sheepishly and shrugged. “I’ll help you but for now, I want to take you somewhere.”

“It’s nearly midnight,” said Louis checking his watch. Staring deep into Harry’s eyes, he narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to, Styles?”

Harry shrugged again. “Nothing bad. It will be fun Lou- _is_.” He tugged on Louis’s hand. “C’mon.”

Louis rolled his eyes and let Harry pull him alright. Usually ‘nothing bad’ meant breaking atleast one of the school rules. Not that he was opposed to that, he himself having detentions because of it, but he liked being difficult. He pouted as Harry began heaving him towards the door. Okay so they were breaking the first rule by being out of bed at nights. So far, so good.

Harry looked at Louis’s face and rolled his eyes. He always copied Louis. Not fair. “Don’t give me that look, Tomlinson. You are not that honest of a student to fret about being out at nights. Every other month I hear someone yell our name as they are caught in one of our traps we laid out at _nights_.” He made sure to focus on the last word.

That was...well true. He couldn’t argue. But it was fun frolicking around the castle at night, setting up a prank on yet another innocent student. They weren’t called the dream team for nothing.

Louis shrugged nonchalantly. “Alright. You know me too well, Haz. So, lead the way.”

Harry smiled fondly and shook his head. The door opened and the two of them set out in the corridors which were now familiar to them. Harry turned and Louis immediately realised where they were heading.

“Isn’t it too risky to be heading towards the grounds?” Louis whispered as he leant in closer to the other lad. He could smell the strawberry shampoo in his curly mane which was tickling his nose. His hair had grown softer and curlier as the days went and Louis was more than happy to ruffle them.

Harry winked, face hidden in the shadows. “Relax, it’s alright.”

Guess who had spent too much with Louis to be suddenly so brave? Yeah.

Louis shook his head and looked out just in case Filch was on the lookout. The door opened with minimal creaking as they padded out the castle. The night sky was filled with the twinkling lights which reflected beautifully off Harry’s face. His green orb like eyes took in the scene in front of him and smiled at Louis.

He waved one hand ahead of him and in a deep gentlemanly voice said, “Shall we?”

Louis curtsied and said, “We shall.”

They burst into silent giggles but covered the other’s mouth so no one would hear them. Harry picked up Louis’s hand again and skipped though the place. Louis blindly followed the boy without a doubt in his head as to where they were heading. He had a warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach which he long associated with Harry. Harry with his curly hair and green eyes and milky skin. Harry, who would follow him to the end of the world if he asked but wasn’t afraid to take Louis on his bullshits. Harry, which Louis had come to love in the four years they had known each other.

Harry stopped and turned to smile at Louis and the latter snapped out of his ‘Harry daze’. He took in the surroundings and realised they were near the lake. The blue water- it was reflecting the sky so it was black currently but blue sounded lovely so he stuck with it- glistened and twinkled. The air was cool as it hit Louis’s face and it couldn’t be any more perfect.

“Why don’t we just lay down here,” Harry asked, his voice soft and eyes twinkling as he tilted his head. At that moment his eyes were their bright green but a light shade of blue. Louis never believed it before when Liam told him how creepy it was when they exchanged eye colours sometimes but now maybe he was right. Harry’s eyes did look the shade of blue Louis’s were.

Louis nodded as he didn’t expect his voice to carry. He silently laid down with Harry at his left and stared at the sky. The dark sky was splattered with stars just like Harry’s green eyes were sometimes splattered with gold flecks. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the dark corners of the woods, just like Harry’s eyes lit up Louis’s world. It was calm and peaceful just like Harry’s embrace. The night calmed Louis’s mind just like Harry’s presence did.

To Louis, star gazing was less of an observation and more of comparison. Every single thing which delighted or impressed Louis was automatically linked to Harry, even when they weren’t connected.

In some ways it scared Louis. He was becoming one of those clichés who fell in love with their best friends. Those fluttery feelings and stolen glances... Louis had watched enough chick flicks to know how falling in love felt like. The next step would be either breaking his heart or getting a kiss. He didn’t know how either would fair.

He turned on his side to look at the certain someone around all his thoughts revolved only to find him deep asleep. His eyelashes fluttered slightly and lips turned down just a little when the sound of crickets sounded throughout the woods. His angelic face was nothing less than that of a flower. His ever present flush was reminding Louis of the flower he had given Harry. He never asked what happened to it.

Harry was a beauty he had always know but now he was turning into a wonder. He might be an enigma to the rest with how he kept to himself but to Louis he was an open book - easy to read. He was the sweetest person who refused to pluck flowers as he might hurt them. He mingled with the house elves in the kitchen who smiled and cheered whenever they visited. The teachers were just as taken, never punishing him whenever he smiled innocently with those dimples.

Yeah Louis wasn’t the only one enamoured by him. But one thing that everyone knew was that the only one Harry liked was Louis. He was told numerous times that Harry had stared in his eyes as he looked at Louis. But it could be only because they know each other the longest. Might just be respect and adoration which people mistook for fervour and passion. No he had to shove these thoughts out of his head right now.

As much as he would have liked to stare at Harry’s face till every inch of his skin was forever etched in his memory, they had to head back. With a sinking heart, Louis shook Harry’s arm. “Harry, love, wake up.”

Harry grumbled incoherently and blinked furiously to bat off the moonlight. His eyelashes casted a shadow on his cheeks which was goddamn beautiful but now wasn’t the time to delve on it. He shook the sleeping boy again. “We have to go back or else more detention, Curly.”

“You’ll have to carry me,” Harry mumbled, words slurred due to sleep.

“But you’re big.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Harry pouted adorably, blinking. Now how could Louis say no to that?

“Alright, you big oaf,” Louis conceded. Harry opened his green, dazed eyes and blinked at him earnestly. Louis wanted to write a page, comparing Harry’s every habit to a kitten but that could be saved for later, yeah. “But only till the doors. Then you’ll have to walk it out.”

Harry nodded furiously, his curls bouncing. “You’re the best.”

Louis stood up and patted the grass off his clothes. Looking down, Harry was still looking at him, face sleep soft and an expectant pout. If Harry Styles kept pouting like that then it would surely kill Louis one day. Ugh. He lifted a hand and yanked Harry upright. Turned on his toes, he let Harry climb onto his back. “The things I do for you, Styles.”

Louis almost expected Harry to say ‘ _shut up, you love me_ ’ and he knew those words were on the tip of Harry’s tongue by the time he took in replying. Instead Harry settled on, “Stop copying my sister.”

Louis smiled but one question settled in back of his mind.

_Why didn’t he say that?_

Well maybe Louis was wrong and Harry was letting him down easy but no. How was that possible? He was being silly.

Or it really was the truth.

That night, instead of sleeping on his own bed, Harry slept with Louis. It wasn’t anything new. They were used to sharing a bed by now. Liam would always catch them but smiled fondly. But tonight was a little different for Louis.

He was so deep in thoughts of Harry that the boy himself clinging to him just complicated matters. Harry’s hands were wrapped around Louis’s torso and his head rested on his chest. Harry was a little bigger than Louis but he liked being the little spoon, curling himself to fit. They were like natural, moving accordingly to adjust around the other.

Knowing that he was in love with his best friend wasn’t so easy to adjust to.

Oh god.

He was _in love_ with Harry.

\--

000000

\--


	3. Chapter 3

With precision, Louis cut up the snake skin and added it to his portion. The liquid sizzled and turned a dark shade of green and done. Louis mentally cheered and a pat on his back. He wasn’t called the best portion maker in his year for nothing. And mind you, this was a very complicated portion and most of the class was flailing and cursing as they made yet another mistake. Including Harry who was just beside him. Contrary to Louis’s status, Harry was the worst portion maker. And not that he took the wrong ingredients or anything but at the end, the portion was sure to fail or burst, depending on the fire.

“Louis help me,” he hissed as he swatted back another of his curls off his face. His hair was getting curlier and he was growing taller with each passing year. He was nearly taller than Louis since he had mile long legs which he had no control over as he slipped and walked the whole time. But he was good in studies and up for Prefect as he had heard.

Just as Louis was going to help Harry, Professor Slughorn came to stand right beside him. “Tomlinson, what have I told you about helping other people?”

Louis shrugged at Harry and turned to look at the Professor who was inspecting his cauldron. He sniffed the fumes and smiled. “Perfect. Fifty points to Gryffindor. Very good Mr. Tomlinson.”

Slughorn then walked up to the front of the class and cleared his throat. “As it is clearly no one could actually make the portion except one, I’m dismissing you all but you have to write an assignment on...”

Louis dutifully noted it down but looked at Harry when the latter knocked their shoulders together. Harry’s face was splattered with ink and soot but his emerald eyes were bright as they stared at him. “Great job,” he mouthed and somehow this felt better that when the Professor said. Oh he was so gone for this boy.

They began packing their stuff. Just as Louis was about to leave, Professor Slughorn called him back. He said to Harry, “I’ll be back in a mo. Wait for me.” He got his ‘job well done’ and _‘you could make this your profession’_ lecture and praises like usual. It was ten minutes gone before Louis could escape him. There were serious consequences of being the teacher’s favourite.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out. The sight which awaited made his blood boil. Harry was standing there talking to a brunette who kept batting her eyes at him. To Louis it looked less of flirting and more of an _eye problem_. Honestly. And Harry being Harry was unaware that he was being flirted with. So it was Louis’s job to snatch him out of this girl’s grasp, whether Harry liked it or not.

So he so ‘ _casually_ ’ threw an arm across Harry’s shoulder and ‘ _gently_ ’ batted away the girl’s arms which she was ‘ _subtly_ ’ trying to clutch his hand. The girl glared and Louis smiled back ‘ _sweetly_ ’. Okay. This was too much inverted comas in his head.

“So Harry,” Louis cocked his head and looked up at Harry. He was pleased to see that he already had more attention on him than the girl had. He smiled brightly and the hazy green eyes. “Aren’t we late for the next class?”

“But Harry...” the girl started to say but Harry was already busy walking with Louis before she could say ‘wait’. Louis took extreme pleasure in knowing this fact.

Louis stopped. “Harry, just wait. I’ll be back.” Harry nodded confusedly but loosened his arm on Louis’s waist. Louis slipped away and sauntered back to where the girl stood, still gaping at Harry. Seeing Louis come, she grimaced. Louis smiled smugly and ducked to whisper in her ears, “Stay away from my boy.” he gave a threatening gaze and fake smile before rushing back to where Harry was standing. Harry threw him a confused look but didn’t question.

-

Louis was smug the whole day till well, _Liam Payne_.

Harry had taken Divination for god-know-what reason while Louis had straight out refused to deal with that bat-shit crap. It was the only class which they didn’t share and Louis had free period. As soon as he walked into the common room, he was cornered by Liam.

“Hello to you too, Li,” deadpanned Louis. “What a warm welcome!”

“Something you want to tell me?” asked Liam, not even bothering to notice Louis’s sarcasm. Which rude! But he’ll let it slide just this once.

“I don’t know,” Louis said shrugging. “Do you?”

Liam sighed. “What was all that with Kendall?”

“Kendall who?” He didn’t know anyone by that name.

“The one Harry was talking to after portions class. You should know all this.”

Louis’s gaze turned stony. “Oh!”

Liam waited for a minute but soon realised Louis wasn’t going to speak up any time soon. “So you do know that Harry is not ‘your boy’, right?”

Okay so this was it all about. “Oh!”

“Stop doing that alright,” Liam reprimanded.

“Just asking... How do you know about that?”

Liam sighed. “We’re in the same class, Louis.”

“Oh.” Okay so what? Louis was running out of words to say now that he was caught.

“When are you planning to tell Harry?”

Louis decided to play dumb. “Tell him what, Payno?”

“That you love Niall,” said Liam sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “That you love him, you idiot. We’re all not blind!”

Louis’s shoulder slumped and he sighed. So he wasn’t as subtle as he tried to be. So why hadn’t Harry noticed yet?

“It’s complicated, Liam. What if he doesn’t like me? Our friendship will be awkward. I don’t want that.” He shook his head sorrowfully.

Liam pulled him into a one arm hug. “Aw, love. But don’t you think it’d be easier to know where you two stand? How hard can it be to ask him out?”

“How _hard_...” Louis yelled outraged. Maybe a little too loud as Liam flinched away. “How hard? Just easy to say... why don’t you... _oh_!” He donned an evil smirk. “If it’s so easy then tell Sophia how much you _like_ her.”

Liam’s jaw dropped open and Louis’s smile widened. Liam had this big crush on Sophia Smith who was one year above them and the Ravenclaw Prefect. It is so fun to watch him get all flustered and blushy when she comes nearby. He had talked a few times but it was so awkward on his part. She though, didn’t seem to notice.

Louis raised a sceptical eyebrow. “So you’re saying that it’s easy for me to ask Harry out while it’s hard for you to ask Sophia out. Oh what a hypocrite!”

“Look,” Liam reasoned. “It’s easy for you since Harry has been your best friend for six years and...”

“Nu-uh. I know what you’re trying to do here Payne but...”

“I’ll do it alright,” yelled Liam, cutting Louis off. With wide eyes Louis stared at him. “But only if you do it next. Accepted?”

Louis weighed his pros and cons. And well what was there to lose except a chance at losing the friendship of Harry. Nothing much right! But he couldn’t back off now. Liam’s smug smile proved he couldn’t. Oh god is this really happening?

“Alright, Payno,” Louis conceded. “You win. Now let’s go find her.”

“I know that... _what_? Now?”

If Louis wasn’t so tense about talking to Harry, he would’ve definitely made fun of Liam’s bewildered, half crazed look. “The sooner, the better. The more you think, the more you freak yourself out.” He laid a palm on his shoulder. “Trust me.”

Liam gulped but nodded. Louis almost praised him for doing so much for a friend’s confidence. _Almost_.

“Let’s go,” saying Louis turned to head back right where he came from but Liam stopped him.

“Let me,” Liam muttered. “Let me tidy up my hair.”

After ten minutes of doing his hair, ten minutes of convincing and dragging by Louis, they headed to the Transfiguration where Sophia’s current class was. How Liam knew, Louis had no idea but he was going to save this titbit for later when he had to trouble Liam. They had Hagrid’s class next but Louis was sure he wouldn’t mind if they were a little late. Right?

As they neared the corridors where the Transfiguration class was, Liam’s hold on Louis’s hand tightened to an extent that it was becoming numb. The class was over and the students tumbled out of the room, chatting. After nearly the whole class was empty, Sophia came out and Liam made a small squeal which Louis didn’t know was possible. She was talking to a few of her friends.

“Go Liam,” Louis hissed at his friend who had gone pale. “This is your chance.”

“But how?” Liam asked timidly. His voice was so small that Louis felt the need to cuddle him... then smack him on the head and send him back to Sophia.

Louis shook his head. He had to take things in his own hands. He pushed Liam ahead, yelled “Sophia!” and ducked behind the wall. Liam glared at him but there was nothing he could do. Sophia had heard them and was heading towards Liam, excusing her friends.

“Hey Liam,” she greeted with a beaming smile. “So... what's up?”

“I’m uh...” Liam stuttered. “I was thinking... _Valentine’s_ is coming so.” Louis smacked his head. Valentine’s Day was far away. “Would you like to go with me? Coffee?”

Finally, Louis thought. Finally he came to the point. He was sure Liam would start on the history of Valentine’s Day now. And from past experience, he wasn’t far off. But now he had to stop his internal monologue to hear what Sophia replied.

She laughed. “Sure Liam but I for one know that that day is in far future. Why don’t we go _this_ weekend to Hogsmeade?”

Liam blinked his eyes and fish mouthed. “Like a, like a _date_?”

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling widely. Liam turned red. She giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You’re cute. Bye Liam.”

By the way Liam was swaying on the spot with stars in his eyes, Louis was sure he was just about to faint from happiness. As soon as Sophia was out of sight, Louis rushed over to his friend. “Are you alright?”

“I’m in love,” Liam said, dazed.

“About time, mate.” He allowed himself a quick smile. “I’d love to hear what's going on in your head but we’re late so let’s just rush.”

They reached short of breath just five minutes late and Louis went to stand beside Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows in a way which meant **_“Why are you late? What happened?”_**

Louis shook his head in a way which said **_“I’ll tell you later. Now’s not the time.”_**

Liam leaned down to whisper in Louis’s ear. “Your facial conversation freaks me out!”

-

He swore he’d ask Harry out soon but it was over a week. Liam had already gone on his date and came back looking all giddy over the kiss they shared. Louis teased, Niall laughed, Zayn snorted and Liam blushed. But Harry had this kinda of longing in his eyes and he stole a look at Louis. Louis thought he could see that the longing was directed at him but he could be hallucinating.

It was a typical Saturday evening where Niall was sprawled over the chair in the Gryffindor common room. Zayn was busy sleeping- usual- and Liam was with Sophia. So it was just Louis, Harry and Niall near the fireplace. Well, along with the fellow Gryffindor but he didn’t count them. They were trying, emphasis on _trying_ , to study but it wasn’t possible due to the fact that Niall was set on eating obnoxiously and talking.

“I still wonder,” Niall said, chewing his food. “How Liam actually asked? I’ve being forcing him from months.”

Louis shrugged. “He just did.” He and Liam had made a pact not to disclose the real reason. So far, it was working but only if Niall gave up.

“Niall,” Harry groaned. “Just drop it. I’ve gotta get a new quill. This is going to break.” Saying so he trudged towards their dormitory, still trying to control his legs. He looked like a wide eyed Bambi. It was cute. Louis was sure his fond was showing but he didn’t bother hide.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Niall jumped on Louis. “Okay so what was the catch?”

Louis took a deep breath. There was no way out of this. “Alright. He agreed to ask Sophia out if I told Harry how I feel.”

“That’s great,” said Niall a little too loudly. “Finally you admit you love Harry.”

A few people nearby turned their head and snickered.

“Shhh. Can’t you be quiet?”

He clamped a hand over his mouth. “Oh sorry. But you don’t seem very excited about it.”

“What if he turns me down?” Louis asked.

Niall rolled his eyes. “That’s what you’re so worried about? Given how he looks at you, he’d never say no.”

“How does he look at me?”

Niall slipped back onto his chair. “Like you’ve hung the stars and moons. Like you’re a sun he can’t get enough of.”

Louis frowned. “I don’t know mate. Isn’t it too cliché?”

“It’s the truth,” stated Niall as he took a bite out of whatever he was eating. “That’s how fucking cliché you two are.”

Before Louis could reply, Harry stumbled back into the room and sagged in his chair. “Let’s get this thing done with.”

Louis looked at Niall who was eating his food and Harry who was blissfully oblivious. Yeah, maybe Niall was right after all. He’d have to try.

 _Soon_.

-

Soon turned into a month and Louis watched or rather glared at every girl who flirted with Harry. Harry was very popular with girls and possessed a natural charm which no one could resist. So generally the second he was alone, he was flocked with girls. But whenever Louis was anywhere, they were practically petrified to come near him. Well it was well known how he had, Kendall her name was? Well her. Louis had put a spell on every of her accessories and essentials so that whenever she touched them, they would explode or something like that. It was really fun when she ran all the way to the hospital screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night when her comb had caught fire and her hair had burnt up. The next day she had come with a scarf covering her head as even Madame Pomfrey couldn’t fully grow her hair. And obviously such powerful spell only one person could conjure.

Also once he had cursed another girl’s bath essential who tried to blatantly flirt with Harry in front of him. They turned her hair all gooey green and her face turned bright orange with cat-like fur. There were a few more instances which couldn’t be _oh so random_. Everyone was in awe of how he could sneak in any common room and jinx anyone. It was fun.

Harry was fast asleep in his bed but Louis couldn’t sleep. He had to talk to someone who had deep insights. And that was only person in his year. Zayn. But he was difficult to find outside of classes even when they lived in the same castle. Louis didn’t know how he managed not being found but he somehow did. But Louis knew one place he was likely to be found at midnight. He was partly sure but it was worth a try.

Louis slipped off his covers and tiptoed out of the room after pulling a cloak over him. He trudged his way to the library and looked around. Zayn was supposed to be here. He neared the restricted section of the library, and there was this open book. He walked silently and wait! An open book, of course!

He slid into the bench beside now what looked like an outline of a person. “No need to hide Zayn,” Louis hissed. “I know it’s you.”

“Oh crap,” came a voice and the air shimmered as Zayn appeared looking irritated. “My Delusional charm was working so nicely.”

“It was,” Louis said honestly. “But your book gave you away, mate.”

Libraries were where books were and books were where Ravenclaws lurk. It not be entirely true but all the times Louis had spotted Zayn, he was with a book or in the library so. Yeah.

“What do you want?” Zayn hissed, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Your help.” He explained all about Liam’s bet and Niall’s advice and his feelings. No surprises when Zayn said that he already knew as much. He was a sneaky little bastard. “So what should I do?”

Zayn shrugged and flipped through the book. “You know Harry’s never kissed anyone?”

And what! “What?” Louis exclaimed in a voice to loud for the night.

“Shh,” Zayn hissed. “It’s the library and night. We’ll be caught.”

“But how did you know this?” as far as Louis knew, no one just casually disclosed how they haven’t kissed anyone before. This was the reason no one knew that Louis too hadn’t kissed anyone.

“He was asking me about my first kiss and just casually remarked that it would’ve have good but he never knew how it was like. His words exactly.”

And woah this was news. “Why would he say that?”

“Because he wants to make you his first kiss, you arse. But both of you are bloody cowards.”

“Oh.” He was back to being speechless. Oh god! His friends were right. He is a coward.

“Yeah. Grow a pair of balls and confess to him.” Zayn gave a half smile but went back to his book. “Also, leave me the fuck alone.”

Louis smiled and raised his hands in surrender. The whole night as he tossed and turned in his sleep, he wondered how he was going to bring up the kissing topic with Harry. Ooh it was going to be a long night.

-

The breakfast wasn’t easy with three pairs of eyes on him, secretly chastising him for the massive delay. But it was not their business right?

_Wrong!_

Every time he was about to play another prank on another girl who was flirting with Harry, Liam had to hold him back. Niall stuffed Louis mouth with food when he started whining too much. And Zayn, well. Whenever Louis was unable to sleep, he would rush to Zayn and ask for advices. Despite threatening to never come back to that spot in the library again, he did. Louis was thankful for his friends but he didn’t need those stares. Harry was blissfully oblivious to everything around him. He still clinged to Louis the whole time. Louis wouldn’t say no to that.

Liam, Louis and Harry were walking to their first class- Niall and Zayn had different classes since they were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively- when someone called Louis.

“Hey wait up!” called out a female voice. He turned and didn’t notice Harry stiffen up by his side. It was Eleanor who was in the Quiddich team with Louis. She was one of the seekers, like him, who Louis got along with. She was a sweet girl but Harry never agreed to hang out with her. Wonder why?

“Louis,” she said. “I need to talk with you. Got a minute?”

He looked at Liam and Harry, who had a grimace, and shrugged. “Do you guys mind?” he asked them. Liam shrugged while Harry rolled his eyes. So he took it as a yes. He turned back to her. “Alright.”

She was here to talk about their new practise schedule and it took a while to explain. By the time they finished, Louis was late. He made it just before the Professor came in. He frowned at Harry who was acting a little coldly.

-

Louis was lounging on the armchair by the fireplace. The one where Harry cuddled with him on a Friday night. And today was a Friday night. But Harry wasn’t here. He had jetted off after their last class to _god-knows-where_ and Louis was trying not to mind it. He closed his eyes and sagged into the chair which was big enough to fit two.

He felt a warm pressure across his side and curls tickling his nose. There was a sudden smell of strawberry shampoo and vanilla in his nose. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know it was. He smiled but then pursed his lips. He was supposed to be upset.

“Hey!” Harry wrapped himself around the other boy and held on like a koala.

“Hey!” Louis shifted a little so that the two of them were comfortable and close to each other. Opening his eyes, he saw a pair of green eyes very close to his. They were sparkling. “What?”

Harry shook his head, curls bouncing. “Nothing. Just... tired I guess of all these girls trying to kiss me?”

“The perks of having the curls. Lucky I don’t have girls waiting to pounce at me behind every tapestry.”

“That was one time, Lou,” protested Harry. “And you fended her off.”

He had actually put slugs all over her bed which pounced on her when she drew near but. “Yeah. That’s right.”

“And you have lots of ‘admirers’.” Louis raised a sceptical eyebrow. He did? Maybe. He had heard a few rumours but they were afraid to approach. “Like, like Eleanor?”

That caused Louis to laugh by the utter absurdity of it. Eleanor actually gave him threats to tell Harry that he liked him herself. There was no way she liked him.

“Stop it,” Harry whined. “It’s not funny. Heeeey!” he pouted. And Louis wanted to coo but it would be ridiculous.

“Alright alright.” Louis made an effort to stop as how could he deny that pout. It was just so adorable.

“But I don’t like girls.” Harry said it so meekly that Louis would’ve missed it if he wasn’t so close to him. “I don’t want to kiss them.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, licking his lip. He could see Harry following the movement and licking his own lips too. Suddenly way too much tension was lurking in the air. The air was thrumming with electricity. Harry’s eyes were shifting from Louis’s lips to his eyes. Louis almost wanted to call out the cliché-ness in this but instead. “Who do you wanna kiss then?”

He made the mistake of looking Harry straight in the eye and was surprised to find them wild and dark with want. Woah this was new. But before he could comment on it, his lips were attacked by Harry’s as he leaned forward to close the distance between them. Louis’s momental surprise gave way to passion as he closed his eyes and kissed back fervently.

It felt like sparks were flying from where they sat, lighting up the entire world. Like molten lava flowed from their lips, igniting their soul and burning the world down. Like a sunny morning after a raining week, Louis got to kiss Harry after years of waiting. Also kissing Harry did things to his mind like he wasn’t making sense. Lava always was molten and how the hell was the world burning down and there was light in the sky?

Actually nothing of the sorts happened really. It was just in Louis’s imagination that was running wild, making things up. He had a habit of exaggerating things and this was just...

Why was he thinking anymore? Didn’t he have to keep his mind blank and enjoy the feeling of Harry’s lips on his? Yeah. He should stop thinking. Well then why was he thinking?

Harry put his arms around Louis’s neck and his mind finally quietened down.

And then went into overdrive...

He felt like a long lost part was finally returned to him as he pulled Harry closer to him. They were so tightly wrapped that it was impossible to know where one ended and the other started. Slowly they began to melt into one and reform as a joint soul.

Oh what rubbish was his mind conjuring?

But Harry pulled back and stared breathless into Louis’s eyes. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were bright red. Suddenly like cold water was poured over them, Harry’s eyes changed with recognition of their actions. He removed his hands from where they were around Louis’s neck and shifted back, shaking his head.

“I’m so sorry,” he said hoarsely. “I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t even ask you. I’m so sorry.”

Before Louis could stop him and say that the feeling was mutual, Harry had took off running out of the room. Louis stared after him confused. From the looks of this, he had thought Harry had wanted him too but now it was all messed up. Why did he run away?

Did he think Louis didn’t like him back?

Oh crap!

-

Harry was avoiding him. Badly. One thing Louis didn’t know was when Harry turned into Zayn. They practically shared the same classes, houses and dormitories. How the fuck could they not meet for a week?

Louis banged his head on the breakfast table. Three pairs of sympathetic eyes turned his way. “Where might he be?”

“Dunno mate,” Liam said. “Haven’t seen him in days.”

“Try the lake,” Niall said quietly. Three pairs of curious and slightly confused eyes turned his way. “Just a hunch.”

“Are you sure Ni?” Louis asked quietly. “I mean I don’t want to mess this up again.”

“You won’t,” Zayn said confidently, patting Louis’s back. “Go get him.”

Louis took a deep breath and prepped himself. He could totally do this. “Wish me luck.”

As soon as Louis was out of earshot, Liam and Zayn rounded up on Niall. “You’re in on this aren’t you?”

Niall shrugged. “Can’t say I am.”

-

Louis’s confidence was all but gone by the time he saw Harry leaning against the tree near the lake with his eyes closed. He looked tired with his curls all over the place. Louis wanted to flatten him against the wall and ruffle his hair and tickle him until it draws a laugh out of him but now wasn’t the time.

This was the time to be serious, Tommo.

He took a deep breath and walked the few steps that separated them. At the sound of footsteps, Harry peaked open his eyes and for the first time since they met, there was a glint of insecurity in them. There was a fear in them. The fear of rejection. Louis never wanted to cuddle him more than he did now.

“Lou!” Harry said, plastering a smile on his face. Louis was not fooled by this. His genuine smile brought out his dimples.

“Harry, stop this.” He dropped down on Harry’s feet which were spread ahead of him. Harry didn’t feel the least bit uncomfortable by the closeness but he gulped. “We need to talk.”

Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders. “I knew this was coming that's why I was avoiding you. The truth is I like you so much and instead of asking you to kiss me, I just did unprovoked. Like I didn’t even ask you if you like boys, I just assumed you did. I don’t mind if you don’t want to talk. I’ll completely understand...”

Louis tried to stop him by talking over him but Harry just ignored it all. There was just one option to shut him up and tell how he felt. Ignoring the voice in his head remarking how cliché this was all, he leaned on all fours and closed the distance between their lips.

Harry was hesitant but then his lips moved against his in complete sync. They were two balls of fire collided into one another, spewing energy all around them. They were the collision which sparked light all over the dark sky. It was like a supernova explosion which encompassed the energy of all nearby bodies.

That's it. Too much of astronomy made him think in light and energy. It also made him see stars. Like those in Harry’s eyes. They were these burning embers of wood which warmed his senses and brightened his day. Aaand... alright. He had to stop.

It took all of his will to pull away but he had a point to prove. Remember!

He looked into the glassy jade eyes with the specks of blue shining through. His rosy cheeks reminded of the boy he met six years ago with the cheeks redder than roses and softer than cotton from the trees. The one who had dragged into his orbit with a promise of never letting go. The one who made flower crowns and forced Louis to wear them with a dimpled grin. The boy who Louis had given the rose which reflected the colour of his cheeks.

Louis was breathless and a little poetic at the moment but he had to get a grip. He had to respond to the boy he was madly in love with.

“You see Harry,” he said. “It’s not just you who likes me. It’s mutual. That moment you kissed, I remember every clichéd lines and it made no sense in my head but as I was with you, it was perfectly alright. I don’t anyone other than you Harry and you should know that. Every moment I spend with you, I feel so lucky to have you. You are too good a human Harry, too good a person. To call someone as you beautiful would be a shame cause you are so much more that just that. You’re the sunlight in a cloudy sky. You’re the crispy snow in the winter. You’re the first drop of water after the dreadful summer. To be honest, I totally don’t know what I’m saying because when I’m with you, I stop making sense.”

There was a small smile playing on Harry’s swollen red lips. Louis counted it as a success.

“What I’m trying to say here is... I love you Harry styles. I’ve loved you since I changed that withered rose into a fresh one in the first attempt because I had to impress you.”

Harry was smiling widely now. All the uncertainty and fear was wiped out from his eyes which now reflected pure bliss and joy. The dimples were back on his cheeks and the colour rose in his cheeks.

“I love you too,” Harry confessed and pulled Louis by his shirt and planted a kiss on his lips. “You’re an idiot for keeping me waiting.”

“I know that,” Louis said with a grin. This moment was totally worth this entire wait. All the twinkles in Harry’s eyes were a reminder how much they loved each other. More than words could ever say. “I just wanna clear one thing up. That first time. I didn’t actually fall. I just did it to catch your attention.”

Against Louis’s lips, Harry muttered, “If we’re doing confessions, there one thing I’d like to say. I didn’t just happen to be by that orchard. I had seen you plenty of times going there but was shy to approach. So that I day I came there before you so that you’d come there and find me. Oops!”

“Hi,” Louis muttered before attaching his lips to Harry’s. He cupped Harry’s cheek and let the other card through Harry’s curls. Swiping his tongue on Harry’s lip, he asked for entrance which he gave readily. He was sure that their kiss wasn’t exactly PG but there wasn’t much he could do. All he wanted to do now was keep kissing Harry. One question still hadn’t left his mind. _What happened to that rose?_

He pulled away and Harry whined at the loss of contact. As much as he wanted to reattach their lips, he had a pressing question in his mind.

“Harry?” Harry whined again. “Pull out of it for just a second to tell me what happened to that rose.”

“The rose?” Harry asked, eyes unfocused. He blinked several times. “Oh.”

He released the arm from across Louis’s waist and dug deep into his coat to remove a flower. A rose which was reddish pink. It was glowing with new found energy and it was vaguely familiar.

“It never withered,” Harry said shyly. “I always keep it with me whenever you’re away from me. Part of me thinks that this is a part of you I’d have to keep closer. My mum says it would never really wither unless you make it.”

Louis was sure a light pink was dusted across his cheeks as he took in the new revelation. Tenderly picking out the flower from between Harry’s fingers, he placed the petals on Harry’s cheeks. Turns out he was right about the flower changing into the colour of Harry’s cheek. As he said as much, the rose turned bright red and he laughed.

“Seems like this my love for you,” Louis said softly. “It would never ever dry or wither away with time but stay fresh and grow forever.”

Harry smiled. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now back to kissing.”

\--

000000

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there are a /lot/ of inaccuracies and i deeply apologise to you all. i need to brush up on my harry potter skills i guess.  
> i tried to be a little bit funny but i think my attemp fell flat. sorry.  
> though i hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

In a week, it would be a year since Harry and Louis were officially dating. And Louis was freaking out. He wanted to make it perfect and romantic. But how could he?

There wasn’t a perfect enough setting nearby and going to Hogsmeade wasn’t so nice. He had to do something else. But what? His own brain was running out of ideas so he decided to pester others. Soon he realised that Liam was no use as he was too much in love with Sophia to actually make sense. Niall’s ideas were atrocious and weird. So the only option left...

“Zayn,” he whined softly as he took his usual seat beside the raven-haired boy. Though he threatened to change his hideout, he never really did. “Help me!!!”

“What are you doing here again? Zayn groaned. “I thought your love problem were over.”

“So did I,” exclaimed Louis. “But anniversary problems arose.”

“Don’t tell me it’s been a year of your gushy mushy love,” deadpanned Zayn. “I just can’t handle the sweetness of it. It rots my teeth.”

“So what your girlfriends don’t last longer than three months,” Louis protested. “It’s due to your problem of... disappearing.”

“Whatever you say.” Zayn waved his hand. “But how did you come here? Don’t you and Harry share a bed?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah we do. But I don’t think he’d notice my absence.”

“Oh ho ho,” Zayn chuckled. “Like I’m gonna believe that. Just go back.”

“But noooo,” Louis yelled. A little too loudly he realised as the loud, scratchy voice of Filch reached his ears. “Oh crap.” He grabbed Zayn’s hand. “Run!!!”

With Filch on their tail, the two teenagers ran fast enough to escape him. As they leaned against the wall, puffing and panting, Zayn shot Louis a glare. “It was better when I was in the Room. Atleast no one could disturb me there.”

Louis was about to respond to that when he did a double take. “Um wait. _The ‘Room’_?”

Zayn mentally scolded himself for giving away his most prized secret. Dammit!

-

The three Gryffindors and Niall were lounging on the chairs near the fireplace. Niall had forced Harry and Louis to abandon their studies and join since they didn’t get their ‘lad time’ anymore. Obviously their plan never counted Zayn, being the recluse he was at nights. Louis and Harry were cuddling on their usual armchair or ‘loveseat’ as Niall called it. Louis was gently stroking Harry’s curls while he preened under the touch. It were times like these that Louis imagined Harry like a real cat with white fur and green, glassy eyes. He smiled fondly.

“You know,” said Liam out of the blue and three pairs of eyes turned to him. “You two remind me how I like tea.”

“Strong and sweet?” supplied Niall.

Liam rested his head on the back of his chair. “I don’t like tea but sure we’ll go with that.”

“Heeeey,” protested Harry while Louis smacked Liam’s arm. “That’s rude.”

Harry glanced at the voice which was not only him but two others. Louis stared at Niall while the boy in question cleared his throat.

“You weren’t even talked about here,” Louis questioned.

“Hey,” said Niall affronted. “Give me some credit alright. If it weren’t for me, you two would still be pining after each other.” The two atleast had the decency of looking embarrassed. “That’s like it.”

Niall had talked Harry into doing something instead of moping over Eleanor talking to Louis. Sure he had being a little vulgar in words but he convinced Harry to finally kiss Louis for good. (Also a lot of others things that Harry wouldn’t like to mention.) Niall considered himself the ‘captain’ of their ‘ship’. Whatever that meant. Louis just knew it was some new fancy muggle tumblr thing. Niall also took it as a duty to glare at anyone who even dared to look at them the wrong way. Though Louis thought it was completely unnecessary because of the reputation he held but it was kind of sweet.

Louis was grateful to Niall but that didn’t mean he’ll admit it.

“You know, you two remind me of...” Liam said and earned a groan from the others.

“Payne,” said Louis irritably. “As much as I’d love to indulge your talks, I’d rather not hear what we remind you of for the twentieth time!”

Harry giggled slightly and burrowed his head against Louis’s chest. “That was the nineteenth time but okay.”

Niall guffawed but turned serious. “When will get my own Harry or Louis to spend my forever. Am I meant to be alone? Is this how I’ll...?”

“For god’s sake Ni stop,” wailed Liam and stood up. “I don’t want to indulge in your nonsense. Sophia!!!”

The three chuckled silently as they saw the boy walk away. He just needed an excuse to go back to her and called Louis and Harry ‘saps’. Hypocrite!

-

It was the day of their anniversary. Harry couldn’t believe it had been a year since they were together. Harry never thought he had it in him to actually go ahead that day and kiss Louis. Once he came back to his senses and fled, he went to the greenhouse, secretly and wept. That week was something Harry didn’t want to be reminded of. It was a horrible time for him, avoiding Louis and cursing himself. But he was lucky Niall found him and asked him to go by the lake as it would be peaceful. Little did he know that Niall already had hatched a plan to get him and Louis together.

Speaking of which, he hadn’t seen Louis since the morning. He had woken up only to find a single red rose and the light fall of red glitter for him but an empty bed. Harry tried not to be too disappointed by that but he was.

He wasn’t even in the common room but there was someone unexpected. Zayn! Zayn rarely met them outside of classes even if they lived in the same place. The only time they met was at breakfast and lunch when he and Niall would sit with them or sometimes in the library. So seeing him this early was certainly a surprise.

Liam and Niall were along with him and by the looks of it seemed in a very deep conversation. Zayn was explaining something while the other two were listening with rapt attention. But as soon as they heard footsteps, they paused. And seeing it was Harry, they froze. Quite literally with Zayn’s mouth open midsentence and Niall’s bacon halfway up his mouth.

“Hey guys!” exclaimed Harry with fake cheer in his voice. They were obviously plotting something in which Harry wasn’t invited to partake. This was just unfair, excluding him like that. The three boys exchanged a look and plastered a smile on their faces.

“Hey Harry,” returned Zayn as he stood. “Sorry but I have to go. See you later people.”

With swift steps, he disappeared leaving a confused looking Harry, a troubled looking Liam and an unconcerned Niall who continued eating like nothing happened.

“I’m hungry,” he piped. “Let’s go for breakfast.”

In all this, Harry forgot about Louis’s absence. It was not until four hours later that Niall and Liam were making up excuses to keep him from going away that Harry realised something was fishy. Why were they so firm in not letting Harry go? But he somehow had to go back to sneak Louis’s anniversary gift into his coat so that he could give him. Given that he found him, of course.

He snuck the gift into his pocket but was disappointed to see that Louis had not returned. It was after lunch and there wasn’t a sign of him. They had never gone so long without seeing each other, except _‘that dreadful week which they pretended never happened’_ but Harry was getting worried. He was about to head out of the common room to find Louis in the castle when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He came face to face with Liam who was looking like he was hiding something and pretended to be a man on a mission.

“Harry wait,” he said and smiled tensely. Okay something was definitely up. What the hell?

“Oh Liam.” Liam looked over Harry’s shoulder and before he could turn, grasped his arms.

“Harry,” he said nervously. “I need your help.”

“Help in what?” he asked arching a brow.

“Just... portions?” he nodded. “Portions assignment.”

Harry cocked his head to a side. “You know I suck at that subject. And Liam, stop acting weird and get straight to the point. What's wrong?”

“Um...” he started to say but looked at the door and nodded. Suddenly a person held him from behind and tied a cloth over Harry’s eyes.

“What...?” Harry started to say but was cut off by a hand over his mouth. He could make out a distinct mummer and recognised it instant.

“Shut it Harry,” said a familiar voice with an Irish tilt. “It’s me. Don’t yell.”

So Niall and Liam were here now only if Zayn would join them Harry would know this was what they were planning in the morning. Was this some kind of prank, Harry thought as he was being led somewhere by Niall and Liam on each side. He was feeling blindsided but he couldn’t protest or do anything as Niall had confiscated his wand. Luckily for him the gift was still in his pocket. Phew!

He was being led up the stairs but lost count as he climbed what felt like the hundredth stair which was highly untrue but whatever. They came to a corner when Niall said loudly, “We’re nearly there.”

Harry put one hand on his ear. “I can hear that Niall. No need to scream.”

“That wasn’t for you, Harry,” Liam supplied.

Then who was it for?

The answer came walking to him. That is, he heard the footsteps of someone drawing near and then a voice. “Nearly done. We should leave.”

And that was Zayn. So Harry was right about the people involved. But this still didn’t explain the purpose of it. “What is going on?”

Instead of a solid answer, all he got was...

“We’re going now Harry,” Niall said and he felt the pair of hands let go.

“Don’t move,” Zayn said sternly and he heard three pair of feet walk away. “And don’t remove the cloth.”

“Wait!” he yelled but no one stopped. He was left alone _god-know-where_! Ugh now what should he do. But before he could do anything, another pair of hands came to rest on his waist. Small, dainty hands that he could recognise even in his sleep. A small body pressed against his back and he felt a kiss drop onto his neck.

Even with his eyes closed, Harry could imagine Louis standing on his tippy-toes, with his lips near Harry’s ear, smiling fondly.

“Do you like being blindfolded by strangers?” Louis asked, his breath hot on Harry’s neck.

“Helps if the strangers are short with blue eyes,” Harry responded breathlessly. He should’ve known this added up to Louis. No one could make such a hasty, ingenious plan. It just yelled Louis. Or maybe now it does. “Where are we?”

“You’ll see,” Louis replied and there was the sound of a door pushed open and a bout of fresh air hit Harry’s face. With the way they were climbing stairs, this wasn’t the outside. So where were they?

Louis fingers reached into his hair, ruffling them before pulling loose the cloth over his eyes. The harsh light startled Harry but he blinked numerous times before he could see clearly. And what he could see, he couldn’t believe.

“This place,” Harry said slowly. “This place looks like...”

“Our orchard?” Harry turned to face a smiling Louis. “Yeah it does, love. Let’s go in.”

-

Right after Zayn disclosed about this place which was called ‘the Room of Requirement’, Louis was struck with an idea like a bolt of lightning. Zayn had to clamp a hand over his face so as to not let anyone overhear them. It was good that the lads agreed to help. And looking at Harry’s face, maybe all this was worth it.

This Room had the ability to change into the place the visitor wanted when passed by the wall three times thinking deeply what they wished for. Louis happiness knew no bounds when he found he could actually celebrate their anniversary the romantic way he wanted to- by taking Harry to the place they met. He had to keep it a secret and it was a hard one. No one except Zayn knew the whole plan, not trusting Liam to not blurt it, and letting them know just this morning. And the plan worked.

Harry was looking around, awestruck by the accuracy of the place and recalling the memories related to the orchard. Of course it wasn’t their orchard but the difference wasn’t palpable. Harry looked at Louis and there was something akin to gratitude and pleasure mixed with fond which seemed like a very good look on Harry.

After a silence of five minutes, Louis cleared his throat. “So you, uh, like it?”

Harry smirked and looked like he couldn’t believe his boyfriend. Instead of answering, he lunged forward and placed a kiss on his lips, stroking his cheek.

“Love it?” Louis asked, eyes unfocused and a little breathless.

Harry giggled. He went ahead and sat near the rose bushes. He looked at Louis who was still frozen and patted the spot next to him. “Sit beside me.” Louis sat.

Harry couldn’t resist kissing Louis, so he kissed him. Louis’s hand immediately came to rest on his waist as he kissed back enthusiastically. Harry didn’t get enough of just this so he leaned forward, pulling Louis closer. Louis was caught unaware and the two of them stumbled back and Louis landed on his back with Harry on top of him.

“Oops?” Harry asked fondly, memories flashing.

“Hi,” Louis replied. Nope. He hadn’t forgotten.

“But how did you do this?” asked Harry waving his hand around.

“I did nothing,” Louis explained. “This room did. I wanted to something romantic and Zayn provided just this place. No one can disturb us here.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, smiling. He blinked his eyes. “Oh I forgot. I brought you something.” Louis opened his mouth to protest but Harry was quicker. “I didn’t _buy_ anything just like you said. This is...well this is just a sentimental gift of sorts?”

Louis eyes were bulging with curiosity. He had an inkling that Harry won’t just listen to him about no present pact. Harry slowly removed from his coat something which he had hidden behind his large hands. Louis made grabby hands as he grew impatient. When he saw what was hidden behind Harry’s fingers, his heart swelled due to immense fond.

It was a rose.

And not just any rose, but it was cerulean blue. Though that part was questionable.

“Why is it blue, Harold?” asked Louis as he pried the rose gently from Harry’s fingers.

Harry’s cheeks were tinged pink as he ducked his head. “Our story started with a rose. A rose which you changed from a dried, lifeless one to a red, beautiful one. It is just a sign for me how you promised me one year ago that this is a symbol of your love. But I didn’t see any interest in a normal rose. You eyes- the piercing blue is what reminds me that someone cares. You are the most beautiful thing in my life which nothing ever compares to. Just this prompted me to mix both these precious things together. So I changed this rose to blue to match your eyes- blue. It’s just I thought its romantic and mmffpff...”

Harry was interrupted from his rambling by a pair of soft lips on his own, making the words stop right in his throat. Louis’s hands came to rest in his hair, pulling a strand. Harry moaned. He had a thing for hair and Louis knew it. Louis’s tongue traced Harry’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth, letting Louis’s tongue in. They kissed sweetly, pouring their love and passion through it which words could never express. His hand wandered to the zipper of Louis’s pants. That's when Louis stopped him.

“Harry, wait,” he pleaded. Harry pulled back reluctantly. “Are you... are we ready for this just yet?”

“I think yes, Lou,” Harry said softly. “We trust each other right? That's what matters.”

“Also,” Louis said with a mischievous smirk. “No one to disturb us.”

Louis kissed Harry a little roughly and they laid back as the moment got heated.

-

The next day, Harry and Louis both skipped breakfast as they were unable to move. Who knew anal sex could hurt so much. They were tired and wanted nothing more than cuddling the whole day. But their friends had other plans.

Liam, Niall and Zayn banged in their dorm with toasts from breakfast. The other boy with them, Ed had left before Harry and Louis arrived and Liam had too. The two boys groaned and buried their head under the sheets.

“Go away,” they yelled simultaneously.

“Please tell me you two are clothed,” Zayn groaned as he dropped on Liam’s bed. Niall however, didn’t know how to behave so he sat on the end of the bed i.e., on the sleeping boys’ feet.

“What the fuck?” Harry asked Niall while Louis yelled, “Yes we’re naked just leave.”

They were wearing boxers. They had decency alright.

“Put some clothes on,” Niall said as he tossed them two shirts which were lying on Louis’s bed. They were most probably Harry’s but who cared. The two boys were forced to sit up, wincing slightly but they were too good of actors for the others to notice.

Niall passed them some toasts and they munched on them while the three boys watched them apprehensively.

“What?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Just,” Liam started and waved his hand around. “How was last night?” He was eating a toast too.

Louis exchanged a look with Harry and cleared his throat. “We kissed?”

“And?” Zayn asked.

“We kissed,” Harry said, eyes wide.

“And what?”

“We kissed again,” Louis replied. Really what would they say? We fucked each other and now we can barely move?

“Jeez,” Liam groaned. “Didn’t you talk or something?”

“We talked too,” Harry said quickly. _Very quickly_.

Understanding dawned on Niall and Zayn who had identical smirks on their lips.

“You did it, didn’t you?” Niall asked bluntly.

The two boys turned a deep shade of red as they nodded. Zayn crackled while Liam looked around confused.

“What are you talking about?” Liam asked. Was he really that naive? “I don’t understand.”

Niall leaned over to whisper in Liam’s ear. Whatever it was, was a little on the vulgar end as Liam blushed.

“Oh,” he muttered. He looked mortified. “Oh god. Now I have this image in my head like oh. What the fuck Niall. Screw you. Screw everyone. I just can’t.” He looked at his half eaten toast. “You put me off food.”

He ran out of the room leaving four laughing boys.

“He’ll never look at you the same way again,” Niall stated.

Well yeah. The two boys shrugged and winced again. They’ll have to take it slow next time. Ugh.

Louis looked over at Harry who was smiling softly, his curls were in his face and his eyes were sparkling. Without a doubt he was the one Louis would spend his life with. Get married and have kids with. They would live in a big house with their kids running in the backyard. He knew.

 _Even as young as you are?_ A voice asked him in his head.

It didn’t even take a split second for Louis to answer this. The curly haired boy looked straight into his eyes, happiness evident on his babyish face. Those eyes he couldn’t get enough of and which were an integral part of his life.

_Yes!_

\--

0000000

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried, i tried but i suck at writing ugh. room of requirement doesn't work that way most probably but i had this crazy idea which i couldn't get rid of. sorry.  
> did you like it?  
> i hope you did:)x


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but the end now. i couldn't help but write this coz kids and larry also the tattoos and stuff. the rose thing also kind of stuck with me so i had to had to write this.  
> anyway enjoy!

“I’m home,” Louis called as he shut the door behind him.

It had been ten years since they left Hogwarts and eight years since they married. At twenty, maybe it was too young to marry but the two had reached a mutual decision that they can’t be with anyone else. Their wedding was a big fancy thing because Niall planned it. And his policy was _‘burn bright and blind their eyes rather than shine dimly’_. It just meant show them the time of their life so that they remembered it forever. They did too.

Harry had planned a small beachside marriage but Niall turned it into a gala by inviting the whole of Hogwarts and taking them to _Hawaii_. They couldn’t be much angry at him since the wedding was fabulous. But that was eight years ago.

Louis tiptoed to the kitchen where he knew Harry would be cooking. He had taken a great liking to baking and had opened a bakery for both, wizards and muggles alike. And so far, everyone was loving his cupcakes. Louis worked at the Ministry Of Magic. They lived near their orchard, on the outskirts of Doncaster. Every year at their wedding anniversary they head there and lay down, enjoying the company of each other in the place that brought them together.

Louis leaned against the wall and watched his husband making cookie batter. He had grown out his hair since then which reached past his shoulder but currently tied up in a bun. He had grown tall and well towered over Louis but somehow managed to make himself small to fit himself in Louis’s embrace while they slept. His chubby cheeks had transformed into gorgeous cheekbones but their blush was still intact.

_His eyes..._

Harry’s eyes still managed to render Louis speechless with the absolute glow which rested in them. They shone like the stars resting in clusters which made up the galaxy. Harry was Louis’s sun which shined brightly while Louis basked and reflected his glow. Yeah Louis still talked _astronomy_ when it came to Harry. It was a thing that would never ever make sense to him- his words never would.

As much Louis would like to stare at his spouse forever, he had to stop standing there. So he reached across and wrapped Harry in an embrace from behind. Harry instantly reacted by hunching and fitting perfectly into him. He turned around and kissed Louis. There was a bit of flour on Harry’s cheeks but it didn’t matter much.

“Hey Lou,” said Harry softly, gazing at him fondly. “This is for you.”

In his hands was a blue rose.

After that day, Harry had made it a tradition to say ‘I love you’ by gifting him a blue rose. Louis gifted him a pink rose and Harry gifted a blue rose. Harry used to weave it into a flower crown sometimes to adorn his curls. He looked like an angel with those curls and dimples with flower in his hair.

They had grown in their backyard, a cluster of rose bushes with all sorts of roses. Harry had enchanted a plant into blooming blue roses from which he summoned to gift it to Louis. In real world, blue roses may not exist but in their world, it did. And they meant much more than just flowers.

Louis glanced at their entwined arms. There was a splatter of ink which were tattoos adorning their arms. Many would argue that tattooing your magically would be better than the other way of doing it with needles, Harry and Louis didn’t seem to think so. It was the sign and effort that they’d bear with the pain of etching the love for other on the skin rather than taking the magical way out.

So each year, they got couples tattoo. At eighteen, Harry and Louis got ‘hi’ and oops!’ with other seemingly random tattoos which had hidden meanings of their own. And by now they had a ship and compass, an anchor and rope, an anatomical heart and arrow, two hearts which joined if they stood side by side, a rose and dagger and lot more. Harry had tattooed two swallows in flight which represented them and also because swallows mate for life.

All these memories filled his heart with even more love and fondness. Louis leaned forward to kiss Harry. He turned the taller boy so that they were pressed head to toe together with their lips joint. As it turned a little steamy, Harry pulled back.

“Won’t our son be home soon?” he asked breathlessly.

“You act like a muggle housewife, Curly.”

As if on cue, they hear a loud, childish voice calling out. Louis let his head fall on Harry chest. “Really?”

Harry giggled. “Coming, darling.” He turned to Louis. “Let’s go honey.”

As soon as they stepped in the hall, they were met with an armful of Lawrence, their son. Niall had the ingenious idea of naming him that because, ‘hey when you give him a nickname it would be a combination of your names- Larry’. Admitting that was a really good one, they went with it.

Like his name, he himself was also a mix of both of their traits. He had curly hair like Harry but didn’t have dimples like Louis didn’t. He was vivacious and loud but also caring and polite. He had this set of eyes that looked both blue and green. Louis just hoped that Larry would take Harry’s height and not be short like he is.

He was vaguely aware of him speaking with Harry but Louis was too busy in watching them. Harry was simply too good with children and especially their son. It was rather fascinating.

“The teacher asked us about our favourites today,” Larry was saying. He was waving his hands around as he spoke. “I told her my favourite flower was a blue rose but she said it didn’t exist.” Louis quickly hid the flower which was still clasped in his hands while Harry exchanged a panicked glance with him. Blue roses didn’t exist in fact but their son didn’t know that. He was just a child. “But you Daddy give one to Dad often. I need to take one from the backyard to show her it exists.”

Louis shook his head frantically while Harry spluttered for an explanation. They had to make Lawrence not to do that. It would raise questions.

"Listen,” said Harry softly. “We have this special kind of rose, okay which no one else does. If they know about it, then they’ll steal it from us. We don’t want that, do we?” Larry shook his head fervently. “So let’s keep it a secret.”

“Our secret,” Larry yelled and ran to outside.

“Need to be careful don’t we?” Louis asked. He looked at Harry who was staring back.

“Oops?” he asked, stroking the tattoo on Louis’s hand.

“Hi,” said Louis fondly.

Harry took off after Larry who was playing in the backyard. Louis watched on fondly as Harry made him laugh as he broke into a ridiculous dance. They might have been young and in love when they were twenty but they made the right decision, Louis thought. He watched Harry with so much love that he was sure his heart wasn’t able to hold.

_Yes this was the man he was in love with and he loved every second of their life together._

\--

000000

\--

**Author's Note:**

> for all those who read it, thank you very much. and those who liked it, i'd say that every time i get kudos, my heart fills with joy. it took a lot of time to finish the rough thing but only minutes to come with the idea. and its a surprise i actually finished.  
> tell me how it is.  
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl)  
> come and say hi (oops!)


End file.
